


A Walking Disaster

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto tends to get injured a lot. He sees his doctor often, and begins to develop a crush on him. After breaking his ankle, his crush becomes a little more serious, as he starts to fall in love with his doctor - Dr. Ardyn Izunia.





	A Walking Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArdynSamasLoyalSubject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdynSamasLoyalSubject/gifts).



> This was written as a request for someone on tumblr. They wanted some fluffy Promdyn. (*^▽^*) Please enjoy!

 

* * *

The last thing Prompto remembered was that he was walking down the stairs, and had wound up tripping over his own two feet while walking down them. He vaguely remembered Noctis shouting at him, and then that’s it. Rubbing his eyes, he heard the telltale signs that he’s not in his bed, but somewhere that he’s wound up more times than anyone normal that was his age. He groaned as his vision began to clear, and he felt the small needle pushed into the back of his hand - an IV bag hanging over on the left side of the most uncomfortable bed in existence - a hospital bed.

A knock on the door made him turn his head, somewhat painfully. He croaked out an invitation to enter his room, and saw the door swing up. “Ah, Mr. Argentum. How nice of you to be awake this time~.”

“D-Doctor!” He stuttered, blood rushing to his face as he tried to sit up better, but something was making the task very difficult. “H-How nice to see you again!”

His doctor, Doctor Ardyn Izunia, lowered the clipboard he was holding, and gave him a _look_. “I thought that after your last fall, you would have been more careful. But it seems that you did not heed my advice.” Dr. Izunia points to his leg. “How does it feel?”

“How does w-what feel?” Prompto tried to sit up again, not wanting the man who was a constant presence in his mind to come closer to him. Not that he had any choice in the matter, since he was the one laid up in a hospital bed. “I don’t know why I’m here.”

“Memory loss?” The clipboard is set down on the edge of his bed, as Dr. Izunia pulled out a penlight from his lab coat pocket, and came dangerously close to his head. “Your eyes seem to be reacting to the light just fine.”

He shook his head, and sighed. “No, I meant I don’t know why I’m in the hospital. I remember walking down some stairs, and that’s it. Then I woke up here.”

“Your friend told the ER doctor that you had fallen down at least 30 stairs, and had landed at a bad angle.” Cool fingers touch the inside of his wrist, as Dr. Izunia begins to check his pulse. Prompto could feel his heart rate spiking at the small touch, his leg trying to shift under the blanket. _Wait, why can’t I move my other leg?!_ “So, when I heard that a joyful blond had wound back up in the ER from my colleagues, I knew that it was going to be you.”

Oblivious to what Dr. Izunia has just said, he lifted the blanket, and felt all the blood that had been rushing to his cheeks disappear without a trace. “Oh, my Gods. I broke something.”

“You did, indeed~.” Dr. Izunia’s removed his hand. “It looks like that your ankle couldn’t take another sprain, since you seem to be so fond of falling down stairs.”

“I don’t!” He almost died of embarrassment as his doctor began to laugh, the sound causing goosebumps to raise up on his arms. “Doctor! That’s not fair!”

“What’s not fair?” Dr. Izunia, lifts the blanket up off of his right leg, and starts to examine the cast. “That you’re accident prone? You know, Mr. Argentum, I sometimes wonder if you hurt yourself as an excuse to see me~.”

He couldn’t grab onto a pillow fast enough to hide how _red_ his face became at the comment. Luckily, Dr. Izunia was busy examining his cast that he didn’t see how the tips of his ears became red. “I’m a klutz, okay? I d-don’t injure myself purposefully just to see you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Dr. Izunia looked up at him with a smirk on his face, Prompto wanting to die right then and there. “Because it feels like I’m seeing you almost every other week. But not laid up in the hospital like you are now.”

Trying to think up a retort, he’s saved by someone else knocking on the door. “Prompto!” His best friend, Noctis Caelum - the heir to the throne of their country, waltzed into the room holding a bouquet of flowers. “You’re awake!”

“Ah, Your Highness.” Dr. Izunia resumed checking his foot. Prompto groaned as he felt him start to bend his knee, his body not wanting to do that action at all. “Mr. Argentum, relax.”

“I’m trying!” He whined, as he looked over at his best friend. “What’s that?” He pointed to the bouquet. “Those aren’t for me, are they?”

Noctis shrugged his shoulders, and nodded. “Ignis said it would be a nice gesture, since I was ‘not smart enough to catch Prompto before he fell.’ Or something like that.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Feeling a little more at ease now that someone else was in the room, he could forget about how his doctor’s hands were still on his leg. “I’m the idiot that forgets how to use my feet properly.”

“No truer words have ever been spoken~.” Dr. Izunia joined the conversation, with a smile on his face. A smile that instantly returned the blood back to Prompto’s cheeks. “I say, Your Highness. Does your friend fall often, and require assistance?”

“Prompto?” Noctis laughed, and nodded his head. “He’s accident prone, Doc. Guess the Gods decided to teach him a lesson this time, though.”

“Noct!” Being teased by both his best friend, and the man who he wished would see him as anything but a person that constantly requires medical attention was putting him in a bad mood.

A hand touched his knee, his eyes drawn to Dr. Izunia’s amber eyes. “We tease because we care about you, Mr. Argentum. That’s all.” The blanket is put back over his leg. “You are going to be sore later today. I’ll stop by before my shift is over to check up on you. Alright~?”

“Y-Yes, Doctor.” He nodded his head, thankful to see Dr. Izunia making his way towards the door. “I’m glad you’re here today.”

“As am I~.” Dr. Izunia tipped his head towards the two of them. “Your Highness.” The door opened, and then closed, leaving the two men alone.

Noctis set the flowers down, and moved to sit on the left side of the bed with him. “Oh, man. You must be dying right now.”

“Shut up!” Prompto had mistakenly told his best friend about his crush on the doctor who had just left his room. “This is a nightmare!”

“Is it?” Noctis teased him, as they sat close to one another on the bed. “Because it sounds like you may not be the only one having these sorts of feelings.”

“What?!” Now he knew his best friend was being a jerk. “Don’t even, Noct. He’s a _doctor_. He’s paid to have good bedside manners with his patients.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t there in the ER.” A cup full of ice was passed to him, Prompto grateful for the refreshment. “I saw him come in after they had set your cast.”

His stomach felt like it had dropped down to his feet at Noctis’ comment. “No way.”

“It sounded to me like he was rather distraught, and explained to the ER doctor that you were a patient of his.” Noctis took the cup from him, and put it back on the nightstand. Prompto rested his head on his shoulder, and yawned. “I bet that makes you happy, huh?”

“I don’t think it’s anything important.” He mumbled, feeling drowsy. “I am always hurting myself, and now I’m in a cast because of my own stupidity.”

“You’re not stupid.” Noctis pulled the blanket up for him. “But I’m telling you, I think he likes you.”

“He’s a _doctor_ , Noct.” Prompto shook his head, pausing to yawn. “I’m just another patient to him. Nothing else.”

“Okay. Whatever you want to think.”

He wanted to say that he wished that Dr. Izunia saw him as something more than just an accident prone patient. He wanted to say that he wished that the two of them could meet outside of the hospital, like two normal people, instead of getting to see one another under extraneous circumstances. But he didn’t say any of it out loud, because what good would it do to bring those thoughts out into the world when they would never become a reality? Instead, he chose to stay quiet, and soon drifted off to sleep.

***

It was dark when he woke up and found himself alone in the hospital room. He looked over at the window, and saw that the curtains were drawn, the fluorescent lights above his bed providing the illumination in his room. He reached for the remote that was on his right side, and turned the television on.

His leg _hurt_. There hadn’t been much pain before, but now that it’s been a few hours, he could feel the break. And it brought tears to his eyes, hating how it had finally happened. He’d never broken a bone in his body, until now. Twenty years on Eos, and he had gotten away with sprains until now. Trying not to feel bad about himself, he used the remote to bring his bed up, and reached for his tray that seemed to have dinner service left on it.

Food helped him feel better, as he ate everything, almost licking his plate clean. As he enjoyed his bland jello, he heard a knock on his door. “Come in!” He called out, wondering if it was going to be Noctis, or one of his other friends.

“Mr. Argentum~. How nice to see you awake again.” Dr. Izunia poked his head in, the smile on his face sending Prompto’s heart on a wild beating rampage. “I was on my way out for the day, and wanted to see how you were doing.”

Noctis’ words came back to haunt him at that moment, and he felt like he wanted to vomit all over the place. “A-Ah, really?? Thanks, Doc. That means a lot to me.” He laughed, a nervous twitter that sounded way too high pitched to his own ears. “Bet you say that to all your patients, huh?”

“Only to the ones I like.” Dr. Izunia walked over to his bed, and looked at the blanket. “May I?”

Prompto’s mind first went to the gutter, thinking that this man isn’t really here. He’s stuck in some delusional fantasy, where the next thing he would feel would be the doctor’s mouth on a part of his body that only a doctor’s hands should touch. Or something perverse like that. He blinked a few times, and saw him still waiting patiently next to his bedside, when he realized that Dr. Izunia probably wanted to check on his leg. “Y-Yes, of course Doctor!” He nodded, and tried to shift again to sit up higher, but failed.

“Here, let me help you.” Dr. Izunia put his arm behind Prompto’s back, Prompto becoming vividly aware that he was wearing a hospital gown. He could feel the starchy white coat rub against his bare skin as his doctor helped him to sit up properly. “It’s amazing, isn’t it~? You wouldn’t think that a break to a lower extremity would cause such duress to other parts of your body.” Dr. Izunia had yet to remove his arm from behind his back, Prompto fighting to hear the words that were being said to him while he focused on the cool fingers that touched his side. “You’ll get used to it.”

“D-Doubt it.” He whispered, shaking his head. “Thanks for your help, Doctor.” Prompto exhaled when he felt the touch of Dr. Izunia’s arm disappear from behind his back. “How long am I going to be stuck here?”

“Stuck?” A soft laugh brought heat to Prompto’s face. “You’re not really _stuck_ , Mr. Argentum. We’re keeping you overnight due to the nature of your fall. If it had just been a break, you could have been released after getting it set.”

The blanket is lifted up, and he watched as his doctor examined the area above where the cast rested. “You’re going to be very sore over the next week. Do you know how to use crutches?”

“Please tell me you’re joking, Doctor.” He had been on crutches more times than he cared to remember.

Dr. Izunia turned his face to look up at him, some of his uniquely colored hair - not quite red, yet not quite auburn; a strange mix in between - fell in front of his face. “Ah, that’s right. You have probably spent many hours using them with how often you sprain your limbs~.”

“R-Right.” Prompto turned his head away, not wanting Dr. Izunia to see him blushing. “So, I’ll get to go home in the morning?”

“That’s correct.” The blanket is returned back to its place. “I’ll check on you before we discharge you.”

He wanted to ask him what time that would be, in order to mentally prepare himself as to when he would see his doctor again, but kept quiet instead. “Great. Th-Thank you, Doctor.” He stuttered, accepting the fact that he couldn’t keep his voice normal around his crush. “You’re done for the day after this?”

“I am. If any of the nurses give you any problems during the night, you let me know in the morning, okay~?” Dr. Izunia stepped away from the bed, Prompto feeling a pang of sadness that the man was about to leave him again. “If you have any pain, or experience any sort of discomfort, don’t be afraid to buzz for them to assist you.”

Prompto looked up at the television, and gave a small nod of his head. “Thanks again, Doctor. I’m really glad you were here today.”

“I am glad as well, Mr. Argentum.” Dr. Izunia opened the door, and turned to look at him with a smile on his face. “Get some rest. Your body needs to heal up.”

“I will. Good night, Doctor.”

“Good night to you~.”

He was left alone again, the door shutting behind Dr. Izunia. He fell back on his pillows with a loud groan, and shook his head. This crush was going to be a real problem soon, if Dr. Izunia was going to supervise his recovery. He had to get over this silly crush sooner rather than later, because what good would it do him swooning every single time he walked into the room. Dr Izunia would figure it out, and then he would die from mortification. No, he had to learn to control his nerves around him. For the good of everyone.

***

“Dr. Izunia!” Prompto had just finished getting his clothes back on, Noctis and Ignis standing off to the side as he balanced himself on his crutches. “Good morning!” He almost shouted the greeting, his hyper awareness of how good the doctor looks in what he was wearing under his white coat today.

A black button up shirt is covered by a dark red sweater, his doctor choosing to wear pinstripe pants today. “Good morning, Mr. Argentum~.” Dr. Izunia turned to the other two men. “Your Highness. And…?”

“Ignis Scientia, Doctor.” His best friend’s lover greeted his doctor. “I’ll be keeping my eye on  Prompto for the next couple of weeks while he mends.”

If Prompto didn’t know any better, he would have sworn he saw his doctor make a face at the comment, but then as quick as it appeared it was gone, replaced by a pleasant smile on Dr. Izunia’s face. “I’m glad to hear that he’s going to be well taken care of.” Prompto wobbled on his crutches as his doctor turned towards him. “How’re you feeling this morning, Mr. Argentum~?”

“I’m in pain, but okay.” Prompto shifted the weight on his left leg, as his right leg dangled in front of him. “But I slept okay! Didn’t have to ask for any drugs.”

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Dr. Izunia awakened the tablet in his hand. “I’m going to put in a prescription for you for some pain killers as a precaution. Take only when you feel you need them. Mr. Scientia - would you be able to pick them up before heading home?”

“Yes, Doctor.” Ignis replied. “When do we need to bring him back?”

“Well…” He turned on his crutches, and saw Dr. Izunia sit on the edge of the bed. “If the pain is minimal, I would say to bring him back in six weeks.” Dr Izunia looked down at the tablet. “I can schedule an appointment six weeks from today right now.”

Prompto nodded his head. “If that’s what you think is best, Doctor. Let’s do that.”

“I do.” Dr. Izunia stood up, and turned to face him. “Let me see how your leg is doing, please~?”

He was going to sit back down, but then he saw Dr. Izunia kneel down on the floor. His heart began to pound hard, as he stood perfectly still. It was surreal, seeing his doctor kneel down in front of him in such a manner, happy he chose briefs to wear today because if he was wearing anything loose it would very apparent how happy it made him. “I c-can sit down!”  He exclaimed, needing to say something before he let his mind run away with dirty thoughts.

“You’re fine, Mr. Argentum.” Dr. Izunia rolled up his pant leg to view the cast. “An excellent choice in pant wear. Was this your doing, Your Highness?”

“No, it was Ignis.”

“Have you had a break before, Mr. Scientia?” Dr. Izunia pokes at the top of his shin, Prompto grunting a little. “Sorry for that, Mr. Argentum.”

Ignis coughed a little. “Yes, Doctor. I remember what a pain a cast can be.”

“Quite right.” He saw him look at his foot. “Mind if I sign your cast, Mr. Argentum?”

He gripped his crutches tight, and shook his head. “I don’t mind at all, Doctor.”

His heart stopped when he saw him write out his name across the top of his foot - and almost sat back down on the bed when he saw instead of a dot above the second 'I' in his name, he signed it with a small heart. _He’s the first signature on my cast. Oh, Gods._ Dr. Izunia stood back up after rolling Prompto’s pant leg back down, a pleased smirk on his lips. “Do you need any medical notes for work?”

“No!” Prompto squeaked out, as he gripped tighter to his crutches. “I’ll be good. I work at a desk anyway, so I doubt there will be any problems.”  

His doctor’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. “Good, Mr. Argentum. We want you to heal up nicely. The less stress you put on your left leg as your right leg heals, the better you will be. Trust me~.”

“I t-trust you, Doctor.” He somehow handled looking into Dr. Izunia’s eyes without passing out from all the blood rushing to his head. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

“See that you are~.” Dr. Izunia patted his shoulder before removing his hand. “Well, then. I suppose I will see you again in six weeks, unless you have another accident.”

“He won’t.” The sternness in Ignis’ voice brought a sense of dread to Prompto. “Thank you, Doctor. I’ll make sure we pick up those painkillers on our way home.”

“Mr. Argentum, if you feel any pain that you may think is out of the ordinary, please come in.” Prompto gave a small nod of his head. “Take care of yourself, please. That is what your doctor is ordering for you~.” The lilt made Prompto smile, as he gave a more forceful nod of his head.

Prompto looked over at Ignis, then at Noctis. “Let me guess. I’m staying with Noct?”

“It would be ill-advised if you were to return home alone.” Ignis nodded his head. “Now, why don’t we go get those pills, and head home?”

“It’ll be great, Prompto.” Noctis walked with him out of the room, as he got used to using crutches again. “It’s only six weeks.”

Smiling, he laughed. “Right. Six weeks is nothing!” They walked to the elevator together, to head out of the hospital.

“That’s the spirit!”

***

Prompto never imagined that six weeks would drag on as long as it did. By the end of day forty-one, he could not _wait_ to see his doctor the following day, and not because he hadn’t seen his crush in a long time. No, he wanted this stupid cast off, and wanted to get on with his life. Taking baths are great and all, but he missed being able to stand in a shower. But that would be changing tomorrow. Hopefully.

He sat in the waiting room of Dr. Izunia’s practice within the hospital, feeling slightly nervous. Noctis was with him, happy that his friend had agreed to join him on this adventure. “Mr. Argentum?” A nurse stood at the open door.

“Want me to go with you?” Noctis asked, as he got back into a standing position. As he tucked the crutches under his arms, he shook his head. “You sure?”  

“I don’t want you to be there if he does saw it off right now. My foot is going to be gross.” Prompto sighed, and shook his head again. “I’ll be out in a bit.”

“Good luck.”

Prompto knew that his best friend was saying it with a double meaning, to which he nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up. He looked at the nurse, and started to hop towards her. “Here I am!” He grinned, putting on his game face.

“Right this way, Mr. Argentum!”

After taking his vitals, he sat on the chair and waited to hear a knock on the door. He stared at his phone as the minutes passed, hoping that Dr. Izunia would show up soon. Finally, after fifteen minutes of waiting, he heard a knock on the door. “Come in!”

“Mr. Argentum, how wonderful to see you again~.” Dr. Izunia walked into the room with another nurse coming in behind him with a tray full of tools. “How’s your leg doing?”

“I g-guess okay!” He laughed nervously, tucking some of his hair behind his ears. “I’m hoping you’re going to tell me it’s good to come off.”

“We’ll see. I’m going to have Miss James take you to have a few X-rays done. Once I can look at them, and see how your break is healing, then we’ll know if we can remove it.”

“Ready to go with me now, Mr. Argentum?” She asked, as she brought his crutches over to him.

He gave her a weak smile. “Yeah, okay.” He looked over at his doctor, and saw him watching him. “Guess I’ll see you soon, Doctor?”

“You will.”

The X-rays took twenty minutes, Prompto’s right leg being moved into a variety of positions. He tried not to fuss too much, but it was annoying. He wanted the item removed, so he could return to feeling human. But he’d made it six weeks, what’s a few more hours.

He returned back to his room, and then waited another fifteen minutes for his doctor to return. “Good news, Mr. Argentum.” Dr. Izunia walked in after knocking on the door. “Your cast will be coming off today.”

“Oh, good.” He grinned, that piece of good news changing his whole outlook on the day. “This is going to be nasty, isn’t it?”

Dr. Izunia laughed, and wheeled the tray of instruments over, while another nurse popped into the room to assist him. “I’m afraid that it will be. Remember - your foot hasn’t seen the light of day for six weeks now.”

“Or been washed.” He groaned, and fell back on the chair. “I don’t have to watch, right?”

“No, you just lay back and try to relax~.” Dr. Izunia’s voice made him inwardly groan, as his ears became hot. “We’ll work fast, won’t we, Miss James?”

“Yes, Doctor!”

Prompto could hear the saw grinding into his cast, and when he felt it come off, he exhaled long and slow. It was like a weight that had been on him disappeared in an instant. “Holy shit!” He laughed, as he started to sit up.  “Oh, GROSS!”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Argentum.” Dr. Izunia grabbed some lotion off the tray, and began to apply some to his dried, greying skin. “The color will return to normal within a day or two.”

His stomach clenched, and his heartbeat sped up as he felt Dr. Izunia’s hands massage his healed foot and ankle. It felt strangely intimate being touched like this by him, even though he knew that he was just doing his job. “A-Are you sure, Doctor? Because it looks really bad.”

“I’m positive~.” Dr. Izunia continued to massage his foot, his body feeling lighter by the second as he kept touching him. “Miss James, that’ll be all.”

“All right, Doctor. Mr. Argentum - congrats on getting your cast off!” The nurse smiled, and left the room.

He looked over at his doctor, and saw him still working the lotion into his skin. “I’m going to need PT, aren’t I?”

“You are.” Dr. Izunia nodded his head, his thumbs gently working on the sole of his foot. “We can start you on it tomorrow, if you’d like? The crutches will still be necessary for the next week, maybe week and a half.”

Prompto sighed, and nodded his head. “Yes, Doctor.”

“I’ll check on how your physical therapy progresses. I’m going to put it at six weeks.”

“Six weeks?! Again?!” He fell back on the table, and rubbed his eyes. “I’m never breaking a bone again.”

“It takes time to heal, I’m afraid.” Dr. Izunia’s hands began to massage his calf muscle, Prompto groaning a little as he felt a knot give way. “But, by the end of these twelve weeks, you should be back in the same position you were in prior to your injury.”

He looked down at him, and realized that Dr. Izunia had slid his hand back down to his foot. “I a-appreciate your help, Doctor. Really. I don’t know what I’d do if it had been anyone else I was seeing.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” His foot is lowered, and Dr. Izunia stood up. “I’ll try and check on you from time to time during your physical therapy. I want to make sure you aren’t doing anything bad to impact your healing.”

Prompto had to remind himself that Dr. Izunia did this for all of his patients, and didn’t want to take it personally. “Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate the care you’re giving to me.”

“It’s my pleasure, Mr. Argentum~.”

After being prescribed some medical lotion for his foot, he put a sock on for the first time in six weeks, then hopped back out to the waiting room. Noctis looked at his foot, and grinned. “No more cast!”

“No more cast.” He smiled, and nodded his head. “Now, we gotta go pick this up, and I have to be back here at the hospital tomorrow to begin physical therapy.”

“Oh, boy.”

“You’re telling me.” After saying goodbye to the nurses at reception, he walked out of Dr. Izunia’s office, and headed down to the pharmacy with his best friend.

***

Dr. Izunia would show up to check up on him at all of his physical therapy appointments. Even if it was for just a quick hello, and a talk with his physical therapist, his doctor always made it a point to come down and see him. Prompto wanted to ask his therapist if Dr. Izunia was like this with everyone, but was too afraid to find out.

Finishing his last session, he saw Dr. Izunia waiting for him. He was walking without crutches now, and felt almost no pain at all in his ankle. “Hello, Doctor!” He greeted him with a wave. “Waiting for another patient of yours to begin physical therapy?”

“No, I’ve been waiting for you, Mr. Argentum.”

Prompto tried to be nonchalant about the possibility that his doctor was there because he was waiting for him. _Routine. This is a routine_. He smiled, and gazed up at him, not realizing how much taller Dr. Izunia was compared to him. “I haven’t done anything wrong, have I?”

“Not at all.” The two of them began to walk down the hallway, heading towards the elevators. “Are you parked down below?”

Dr. Izunia pressed the down button after Prompto had nodded his head. “My therapist says I’m good to go! That was our last session!”

“I’m happy to hear that.” The elevator opened for them, and Prompto entered first, stepping towards the back.

There were a few other people in the elevator with them, and not wanting to be rude, Prompto kept quiet until they got down to the first floor of the garage. “Are you going to head back up?” Prompto asked, as they walked off the elevator together.

“I was hoping to have a word with you, if I might, Mr. Argentum~?” Dr. Izunia looked down at him, the look in his amber eyes causing his brain to stop functioning properly. “If that would be alright?”

He laughed, and did a cross between a shake of his head, and a nod of his head at the same time, resulting in the most awkward movement ever. “Y-Yeah, okay. I don’t mind.” He walked over to his car, which was parked the next aisle over. “W-What did you want to talk about with me?”

“First, I want to say how happy I am that you’ve completed your physical therapy.” Prompto leaned against his car, and tried not to notice how handsome Dr. Izunia looked today, dressed in a white shirt and black paisley tie, his stethoscope still hanging around his neck. “But I’m also a little sad.”

“Sad?”

Not wanting to get his hopes up, he waited for Dr. Izunia to continue. “Sad because it’s been nice seeing you so often, without the accompanying calamity that seems to follow you around.”

“Oh, hah hah.” He looked away, as he tried not to think about how much his face felt like it was  on fire. “I’m not _that_ bad, Doctor.”

“Ardyn.”

His head snapped up. “What?”

“Ardyn.” Dr. Izunia held his hand out towards him. “Please - call me by my first name? Ardyn.”

Prompto looked at his hand, and reached for it, hoping his palms didn’t feel as clammy as he thought they felt. “Ardyn.” He smiled, trying out the name he’d only dared say in his mind. “Will you call me Prompto?”

“I would love to call you that, Prompto~.”

He swooned a little, and had to tell himself to breathe, as they shook each other’s hands as if they were meeting for the first time. “It’s nice to meet you, Ardyn.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Ardyn raised his hand up towards his mouth, and pressed a featherlight kiss to the back of his hand. “Now, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?”

It took him a few minutes to understand what Ardyn had just asked him. “Y-You want to go out with me?!” Prompto stared up at him, his jaw dropped down in shock.

“Is that so difficult to believe~?” The man he’d fantasized about on more than one occasion was now asking him out to dinner. “Surely you’ve noticed by now how often I appear whenever I know you’ll be around.”

“I thought you did that for all of your patients!”

Ardyn chuckled, and shook his head. “No, I’m afraid not. You’re special, Prompto. And I would like to get to know you better, under less dire circumstances, if at all possible.”

“Yes!” He nodded his head. “I would like to go out with you!” _I’ve dreamed about it enough._ “Soon?”

“How about right now?”

Prompto looked down at his clothes - he’d come to his last session dressed in sweats and a t-shirt too big on him. “C-Can I meet you somewhere? I’m not exactly dressed to go sit down somewhere nice with a doctor.”

“Yes, you can meet me somewhere. What’s your telephone number? I’ll text you the address where to meet me.”

He exchanged telephone numbers with Ardyn, and then unlocked his car. “Give me an hour?”

“An hour it is.”

Racing back to Noctis’ place, he made it in no time, and was quick to head to his appointed shower. After getting cleaned up thoroughly, he saw an address waiting for him on his phone, and began to wonder where it was that Ardyn was going to take him out to eat. But then Prompto began to think about what this dinner could mean, and he began to have doubts that this was anything but a platonic get together.

“Where are you off to looking that handsome?” Noctis teased him, as he walked out of the guest bedroom. “Got a hot date?”

“Maybe? Yes? No? I don’t know.” Prompto shook his head, feeling slightly sick to his stomach. “I have no idea what it is.”

“Who’s it with?”

“Ardyn.”

“Your DOCTOR?!”

Prompto gave Noctis a shrug. “Yes. Do we know anyone else by that name?”

“We do not.” Noctis shook his head. “Holy crap! When did he ask you?”

“Like an hour ago?” He grabbed his phone, and put it into his pocket. “I don’t know what time I’ll be back tonight.”

“Or _if_ you’ll be back.” His  best friend teased him. “Just don’t get injured on the way there, okay?”

“What’s it with you people?” Putting on his shoes, he took one last look at himself in the mirror. “Okay, wish me luck?”

“You’re gonna crush it.”

A strangled laugh left his throat, as he gave another shrug of his shoulders. “Guess we’ll see.”

Putting the address into his GPS, Prompto followed the route his phone gave him, and was surprised to find his destination was in a residential neighborhood, and not downtown somewhere. Maybe Noctis was right - maybe he wouldn’t be home tonight. He locked his car, and approached the house, and saw a note on the door. “ _Prompto - The door is open. I’m in the kitchen. - Ardyn_.” He took the note, and put it into his pocket as he pushed the door open.

“Hello!” He called out, as he made his way towards the kitchen. At least, he hoped it was the right way. “Ardyn??”

“In here~!” His doctor’s voice rang out.

Prompto took a deep breath, and walked into the entryway of the kitchen, where he saw Ardyn was cooking. “I thought we were going to meet at a restaurant.”

“I figured this would take the guesswork out of it.” Ardyn nodded his head towards an opened bottle of red wine. “Feel free to pour yourself some. Or, if white is more to your liking, I have an unopened bottle in the fridge.”

He did prefer white over red, and hearing it was unopened made him feel a little better. _He’s my doctor. He’s not going to poison me._ Walking into the kitchen, he walked over to Ardyn and smiled. “It smells wonderful.”

“I hope you’re hungry, because I wasn’t sure what you would like.” Ardyn bent down, and left a kiss on his cheek. “I’m glad you’re here, Prompto.”

“I’m glad too.” His eyes closed, as he lifted himself up to give Ardyn a similar kiss. “The white’s in the fridge?”

“It is.”

Opening the new bottle, he poured himself a glass, and then made small talk with Ardyn as he got dinner ready for the two of them. He learned a lot of interesting facts about his doctor’s schedule, and how he could leave at any time if he receives a text from the staff at the hospital.

“It’s how I knew you were brought into the ER.” Ardyn poured him some more wine, after setting the food down on the table. “But since you’re here tonight, I doubt that there’s any worry of us being interrupted.”

“For dinner?” Prompto asked, taking a sip of wine to give him a little liquid courage. “Or for what we’ll be doing after dinner?”

The smirk that appeared on Ardyn’s lips was enough of an answer for Prompto. “To your health.” Ardyn raised his wine glass.

“Cheers.”

***

Drenched in sweat, Prompto could feel his ass was going to _hurt_ tomorrow due to how demanding his doctor had been. Not that he was complaining. He wasn’t doing much of anything as he took deep breaths, trying to calm the tremors down as his body had just experienced its third orgasm in a row.

Lips tugged on his, as their teeth banged against one another, the tips of their tongues making the mark that their lips could not quite get to. “Don’t tell me you’re tired, Prompto~.” Ardyn teased him, as his hands slid up and down his body, Prompto leaning his head back with a soft moan. “Or do you wish to stop?”

“D-Don’t stop.” He shook his head, as he wrapped both of his legs around Ardyn’s waist. “I can take more. I’m in…” He groaned as Ardyn slid back into his body. “In good shape.”

“I know you are~.”

Prompto gave himself again to Ardyn, over and over until he passed out from too much stimulation. He woke up the next morning, and felt a pair of arms surrounding his body. Trying not to shift too much, he relaxed back into Ardyn’s embrace, and smiled.

“Morning.” Ardyn whispered into his ear, as a kiss touched the tip of it. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did.” Prompto nodded, and carefully turned himself around to be in Ardyn’s arms properly. “Did you?”

“But of course~.” Strong lips brushed his with a gentle kiss. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“I would like a shower.” He laughed, and felt warmth return to his cheeks as he heard Ardyn chuckle with him. “Last night was…”

“I can’t promise it will be like that every time.” Ardyn brought his lips back to his. “But I’ll try.”

He shook his head, as he disentangled himself from his lover’s embrace. “No, please. Last night can be a fluke. I’m good with one, maybe two rounds of sex.”

“You say that, but…”

Blushing, he hid his face against Ardyn’s neck. “Alright, fine. We can try.”

“That’s the spirit~.”

After taking a shower, Prompto joined Ardyn in the kitchen. “So, are we…?” He asked, as he poured himself some coffee.

“If you’d like?”

“I would.” He looked over at him, and nodded his head. “Would you?”

“I wouldn’t have invited you into my home if I wasn’t looking for something more than a one night fling.”

Smiling, Prompto took a sip of his coffee. “Then I guess we agree.”

“Fantastic.”

He was going to have to learn how to deal with his clumsiness better, if he was going to make this work with his doctor. But if he should fail, it was going to help that his lover could look after him. An unlikely duo, but somehow it worked, which made Prompto very happy indeed.


End file.
